Soul of light
by Rubius
Summary: While fighting darkloids lan has come up with a possible sure for the soul of darkness. meanwhile maylu and roll have a hidden secret that has been plaging them and they are sick of it. this secret could possibly lead to megaman's deletion.
1. A possible cure

One fine day in den-tech city everything was peaceful and serine and everyone was happy. Except for three people named Lan Hikari, Chaud Blaze, and Maylu Sakurai. Lately there were a series of accidents and fires starting in scilab so lan and chaud had to find out why. And the reason was because of the darkloids trying to get their hands on a satellite to crash into the city like the pharaoh man incident. After dealing with that problem another one came up. Maylu's sadness was a different story because she and her navi roll have been trying to keep a secret and were having second thoughts.

Maylu was in her room thinking and went to grab her pet. Roll do you think we should tell them asked Maylu. I don't know I mean we have kept it from them for a while now and what has it brought us asked roll. Nothing but misery said Maylu, yeah I know what you mean I just can't stand it anymore said roll. So should we tell them said Maylu, yeah after they handle the latest darkloid problem said roll. Right said Maylu then went to bed.

(At scilab)

Man this darkloid just won't quit said lan; well we have no idea who it is so of course it's tough said megaman.

Chaud came to handle the system core so as not to start another fire. It's too bad about Protoman said megaman.

Yeah wait a minute said lan having an idea what lan what is it asked megaman. I think I've thought of a way to cure Protoman said lan. Really what is it said an eager megaman, I don't know if it will work but I'll run it past my dad after this job said lan. Soon after that being said the navi problem came to light.

Hi chaud like the new me asked Protoman, what happened to you asked chaud. Well I got an up grade from some dark chip aura and it turned me into what you see before you said Protoman and now I'll take my leave said Protoman while logging out.

Chaud went out of the building trying to think and lan went to find his father to tell him the idea.

Hey dad where are you yelled lan, lan what is it asked dr. Hikari, I think I might have thought up a cure for the dark chip said lan. Really what asked dad? (I'm just calling lan's parents mom and dad ok)

well when we first discovered double soul you said I uses an enemy's power right said lan, yeah said dad and your point is, what would happen if megaman used double soul on a darkloid said lan. I don't know but I'll have to run a few tests to find out and I'll have to borrow megaman to get the double soul data said dad.

Ok just tell me if it works said lan running home. Alright lan see you at home said dad.

(at the Hikari residence)

Man I hope that my idea comes through lan while laying on his bed and yawning deeply. Lan hadn't had a good night's sleep in a month because of one recurring dream he and megaman both had and lan for one was sick of it. The dream was lan and the others sitting in the park chatting along with their navis then a dark cloud appeared and suddenly his friends started disappearing dex, tori, yai, chaud, and their navis with them and when Maylu and roll disappeared it hurt him the most because he was just about to tell maylu something important and never got the chance then they would always wake up. His mother came into the room saying his dad was on the phone.

Lan went to the phone and hoped it would be good news.

Hi dad what's up said lan, lan you were right about the double soul data cure. WHAT yelled lan with all his might, It's amazing you really are a Hikari said dad. You mean if a darkloid and megaman uses double soul it will be cured of the dark chip data said lan. yes and I think we can use it on any darkloid with a program I made said dad, how does it work asked lan.

Well you and a darkloid need to have a common ground for it to work like a mutual goal or something and maybe you can use it on Protoman said dad. How Protoman is a completely different navi now said lan.

not if you use protosoul said dad if you can get megaman close enough to Protoman in protosoul you can upgrade the soul if Protoman has changed and if megaman double soul's with a navi taken over by the soul of darkness the soul of darkness will change into more power instead of corrupting megaman's data said dad.

That's perfect said lan now I have to tell chaud and we'll try to find Protoman said lan, ok son I'll stop by later to give back megaman and he is fully installed the program from earlier said dad. Thanks see you later said lan hanging up the phone. Lan where are you going said mom, I'm going to see chaud he is going to want to hear this said lan while running out the door.

(at blaze quest games)

chaud was in his office thinking about what to do about the darkloids when lan came barging into his office. Chaud we did it we found a way to cure Protoman yelled lan, what is that true said chaud.

Yeah if megaman uses double soul on a darkloid the soul of darkness this be destroyed said lan, who came up with that idea asked chaud and lan just pointed to himself, no way said chaud well at least we have a way to get Protoman back and finish of the darkloids and maybe catch regal and yuri and finally putting a stop to the dark chip problem once and for all said chaud.

(back at the Hikari residence)

Lan was just getting home when his dad come out and gave back megaman ready to go. Thanks dad this will really help said lan, thank you for the idea lan said dad.

(Deep in the Undernet labyrinth)

Now that I'm fully healed and ready to go I can finally get my revenge said a mysterious navi.


	2. Discovery

(The next day at DenTech academy)

everyone was in class learning something about restorative data and how it could reverse corruption. This got lan very interested and for the first time ever raised his hand to ask ms. mari a question.

Ms. Mari said lan while his hand was up; yes lan, wait lan Hikari is actually asking a question I must write this in my digital calendar said ms. Mari to the whole class and lan sporting some red on his face.

I was wondering something about the lesson said lan. what is it asked ms mari; I was wondering if the restorative data was able to fix corruption in a navi and how effective it would be asked lan leaving the class in awe.

Well that depends on the type of corruption and the type of restorative data said ms mari if for example your navi is injured you can use a healing chip on him and that fixes the data corruption on one scale said ms. Mari.

But what about the kind of corruption caused by the dark chips and the soul of darkness asked lan; well this is leaving the lesson plan a little but I have heard of a soul of light and it has the ability to heal any navi and undo the corruption caused by the dark chips but no one has seen it for thousands of years said ms mari.

Why is that asked lan very interested and curious; well it was at first a stone giving off a unique kind of radiation that didn't require safety suits and seemed to heal any injury that was near it I have a picture if a stone tablet found in the ruins of where the stone once was said ms mari.

Can I see it asked lan, sure infact I'll put it on the projector so every one can see said ms mari. She left to get the photo and projector while everyone else was shocked at lan for being so insightful even maylu, roll, and megaman were surprised. Hey lan can I talk to you asked maylu while snapping out of her shock. Sure maylu what is it said lan; can you come to my house after school so we could talk and please bring megaman with you said maylu.

I'm back said ms mari with the photo and projector, while she was setting up lan sent maylu an e-mail saying he'll come and would bring megaman too. Finished said ms mari and killed the lights for the projector to work. Lan could barely make out the symbols on the tablet when one symbol caught his eye.

NO WAY! Yelled lan surprising everyone including ms mari. What is it lan asked maylu, one of the symbols on the tablet is…is…is… said lan totally shocked.

Is what asked the whole class; one of the symbols on the tablet is my insignia said lan. wait so you're saying that the symbol on your bandana is also on the tablet.

Yeah I'm willing to bet that the stone is with one of my family members said lan as the bell rang.


	3. A New Power

(Don't own megaman)

* * *

Dentech Academy

Lan was running like the dogs from hell were nipping at his feet all the way to scilab looking for his dad. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" yelled lan, "what is it Lan" asked his father.

"do you know anything about a stone of light in our family" asked Lan

"what do you mean" asked dad.

"in school today our teacher was showing us a picture of a stone tablet, and one of the symbols was our family insignia" said Lan.

"oh that stone, well i just used it to make the diamond of your mother's wedding ring" said dad.

Lan falls down face first and gets back up.

"why did you do that" asked megaman?

"well your mother had a very serious disease, it was the one that claimed hub but not at an advanced stage when i gave her the stone and she has been healthy every since." said dad

"but we need to digitize the radiation of the stone so my doublesoul plan works better" said lan

"alright let's go see your mother" said dad

Lan and dad went home to find a note stuck on the door went shopping, maylu came with me. be back before dinner, signed mom

Lan just put on his skates and bolted for the store.

Den Mall

mom and maylu were walking around, looking at all the diffrent stores when an explosion came from an electronics store. mom went to take cover but maylu and roll went in

_JACK IN! ROLL! POWER UP!_

Elec 1

Roll spotted savageman reeking havoc and tried to stop him but with little luck.

"it's time i deleted you once and for all" yelled savageman while charging roll.

_JACK IN! MEGAMAN! POWER UP!_ was heard and savageman got blasted in the shoulder.

"Megaman" both yelled one in joy, the other in agony.

"the one and only" said megaman while getting to roll.

"now i can finally delete you megaman" said savageman while charging.

"bring it on" said megaman.

Suddenly a blast of fire hits savageman and he falls back.

"what happened" said savageman.

"i happened" said burnerman coming out of nowhere.

"why are you here, i'm the one who's going to delete megaman" yelled savageman.

"well about that, shademan has ordered your deletion for failing in your missions so i was picked" said burnerman.

"i'm going to delete you" yelled savageman while raising a claw only for it to get burned off by a blast of fire.

"not this time" said burnerman while blowing out a flame like smoke off of a gun.

"that's enough" yelled megaman while getting between the two

"why are you defending him, he is planning to delete you as well as i" said burnerman.

"at least he would have done it in an honest match, not blasting me in the back" said megaman while his logo lit up. Savageman could only look on because he was in so much pain, he didn't notice his logo also was lit up.

**DOUBLE SOUL: SAVAGE SOUL** you've seen megaman axess so you know what happens now

Megaman reappeared with savageman's claws and hair, ready to slice burnerman.

"WHAT, HOW THE HELL CAN YOU FUSE WITH A DARKLOID" yelled burnerman before he felt megaman's claws slice him in two.

**BURNERMAN: DELETED**

"wow i never thought that it would cause this kind of power, my idea will put a stop to the darkloids and maybe save some of them too, oh right maylu...mom are you alright?" said Lan

"i'm alright honey, better check on maylu" said mom

"i'm ok" said maylu with a blush on her face.

"thank goodness" said lan.

"Lan can i speak with you in private" asked maylu.

"sure maylu" said lan while the group went home.

Lan's Room

lan was sitting in a chair, maylu was sitting on the bed and both navis were in the computer.

"so what was it you wanted to talk about maylu" asked lan?

"well there is something i have been wanting to tell you for a long time" said maylu

* * *

(CLIFFHANGER...OOOOH I HATE THEM SO THIS IS PAYBACK)

Sry for the long wait I need more ideas so if you guys can review I'd appreciate it.

Signed

Rubius.


	4. NOTICE!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

KamenRiderNexus

rubius


End file.
